


It's Always Been You

by Maniacalfreak



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Come Marking, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Noctis Is A Disaster, Noctis Lucis Caelum is Bad at Feelings, Oblivious Noctis Lucis Caelum, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Noctis Lucis Caelum, References to Knotting, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: Noctis had suffered through years of Ignis throwing him knowing looks and Gladio’s relentless teasing whenever he did something remotely characterized as “typical courting behavior.” But he was just being a good friend! His behavior was apparently enough for even hisfatherto notice. He was embarrassingly unsubtle in his questioning of when he was going to “bring his cute omega boyfriend home for dinner.”orNoctis comes to the realization that he's been unknowingly courting Prompto for years and one incident finally gives him the nudge he needs to make his move.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	It's Always Been You

Prompto already knows Noctis is still asleep by the time he gets off of Crownsgaurd training and lets himself into Noctis’s apartment with his key. The curtains are still drawn shut and there is complete silence except for the central air conditioner humming from the living room. When Prompto peeks inside Noctis’s bedroom, he can see the lump huddled underneath the blanket and grins.

Prompto tiptoes across the room and with a flourish he pushes the curtains aside, sunlight streaming into the room. Prompto cackles when he hears a muffled groan and the sound of blankets ruffling as Noctis turns over to hide from the sun and throws the covers over his head.

“Wakey, wakey!” Prompto sings cheerfully, “The sun is shining and the world says hellooooo.”

Noctis groans again and says something unintelligible from beneath the blankets. Prompto laughs, tugging the blankets off Noctis’s body.

“C’mon sleepyhead, it’s past noon. It’s time to get your lazy ass out of bed.” Prompto teases.

Noctis groaned loudly in complaint, mouth opening in protest at the surge of cold air that rushes in, but he suddenly catches a whiff of Prompto’s scent and the words died on his tongue.

Noctis slowly sat up and blinked up at Prompto, his nostrils flaring. Prompto still smelt the same; sweet citrus, honey, and omega, but there was something else covering Prompto’s natural scent like a strong cologne, something that made Noctis’s stomach drop and within seconds Noctis found himself wide awake.

Over Prompto’s sweet, fragrant scent was the unmistakable scent of alpha. It lingered on him, not too intensely, but enough that Noctis could smell the scent of unknown alpha on him like a claim.

He immediately despised it.

“Uh… you okay there, buddy?” Prompto asked, plopping himself down at the end of the bed. “You look kind of angry.”

“Get off the bed,” Noctis said slowly, a hint of a growl in his voice, fisting the bedsheets in his fists.

Prompto’s eyes widen and he scrambled to his feet, his hands raised in the air in a placating gesture. “Okay, okay, buddy, chillax. I’m sorry I woke you up. If I knew you were gonna be this moody I would have let you sleep. Man, what’s up with you today?”

Prompto narrowed his eyes at him then, his nostrils flaring delicately. “Are you… is your rut coming up or something? Is that why you’re acting like this? Dude, if me being here is bothering you, you should have just texted me to make myself scarce for the next few days.”

“No, it’s not that.” Noctis scowled, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Well, then what’s the matter, dude?” Prompto demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. “You obviously have a problem with me today. What did I do?”

“Nothing!” Noctis snapped, pulling himself out of bed with a grunt.

Prompto unconsciously backed up a couple of steps, his voice low and uncertain now. “Really? Because it feels like you’re seriously pissed at me, dude. Like, alpha level pissed off. You know your scent’s really strong right now? I’m not gonna lie, Noct, it’s… kind of intimidating.”

Noctis froze and forced himself to calm down and get a reign on his scent. He hadn’t even realized that the air was getting thick with the bitter smell of anger until Prompto had mentioned it. It must be suffocating for the omega to be in the same room with him smelling like that.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis apologized, sitting back down with his head in his hands. “I didn’t mean to come off so aggressive. I’m just… not feeling it today. I’m sorry, Prom.”

Prompto slowly approached the bed, laying a cautious hand on Noctis’s shoulder.

“What’s eating you?” Prompto asked softly, squeezing Noctis’s shoulder. “You can talk to me. Whatever it is, I won’t judge you. Completely judge-free zone. Is it an alpha thing? Astrals knows how many times I’ve talked your ears off with my problems. So, shoot, what is it?”

Noctis lifts his head with a sigh. “Who were you with before you came here?”

Prompto blinks in confusion. “Uh, Cor? We were going over training exercises. You know I’ve been learning hand-to-hand combat so I wouldn’t have to rely on just my guns to defend myself. That was the whole point, remember?”

Noctis grunted. He remembers. He’d been the one to actually suggest it. Prompto was skilled when it came to guns - he was one of the best gunslingers in the Glaive - but that would mean jack shit if Prompto didn’t have access to anything to defend himself with or if an enemy got too close and he couldn’t discharge his weapon.

After the blackout and the temporary loss of power from the Crystal a few years back due to his father falling ill, no one had been able to summon their weapons for a full three days. It was chaotic, and his father had further encouraged the Glaives to practice hand-to-hand combat and self-defence to ensure their survival in case anyone ever found themselves unarmed like that again.

“Yeah, I remember,” Noctis grumbled. “But who else were you with?”

“What’s with the twenty questions, dude?” Prompto asked with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck. “Am I being interrogated or something?”

“Just answer the question, Prompto.” Noctis said through clenched teeth.

“Seriously, Noct, what did I do? What’s going on? Why does it matter who I was with?” Prompto snapped, throwing his hands up in the air with frustration. “Will you please just tell me what the fuck is going on already?”

“You smell like another alpha and it’s pissing me off!” Noctis snarled.

Prompto’s jaw dropped, his violet-blue eyes widening in surprise as he stared at his best friend incredulously. “W-what?”

“You smell like someone rubbed themselves all over you and _I. Don’t. Like. It_.” Noctis growled, his hands clenched into fists on his knees, his nails biting into the palms of his hands.

The air was charged with the tension between them. Prompto was rendered completely speechless, stunned at Noctis’s words. It wasn’t like they were in a relationship or anything, and Noctis wasn’t his alpha. He was his pack alpha, sure, but he wasn’t _his_ alpha in that sense.

So, he was completely floored by this new revelation. Why Noctis would care if he carried an alpha’s scent on him, as unintentionally as it had been, Prompto had no idea. It was kinda hard not to get up close and personal with someone during training. It was the only explanation he could think of for the reason why an alphas scent would be on him. No one paid _that_ kind of attention to him.

He was so _confused_.

“I don’t…I don’t understand,” Prompto said weakly, standing still as Noctis stood up and strode towards him.

This close, Noctis could smell the other alpha on Prompto more clearly and something in his chest tightened. He looked into Prompto’s wide eyes that were watching him warily and snapped into action.

Noctis wasn’t sure what he was doing as he pulled his black t-shirt over his head, and Prompto seemed to think the same, his eyes flitting down Noctis’s chest to Noctis’s shirt in his hands with wide, bewildered eyes.

“Take off your shirt,” Noctis demanded.

Prompto’s eyes widened even further, his mouth opening and closing as words failed him, his cheeks flushing red at the command.

“W-what?” Prompto stammered. “Why?”

“Just do it, Prom.” Noctis pleaded, his voice strained. “Please.”

Prompto floundered for a minute, completely out of his depth here. He didn’t know what weird alpha shit Noctis was going through right now, but an inkling of suspicion was starting to creep into his head and Prompto had to shove the thought away before he blurted it out and made Noctis even angrier.

Noctis was just being weird.

It wasn’t that he was jealous.

Right?

“Okay, okay, jeez,” Prompto muttered, pulling his shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor. “There. Are you happy now?”

Noctis didn’t answer and instead threw his shirt at Prompto’s chest.

“Put it on,” Noctis commanded as Prompto fumbled to catch it in his hands.

Prompto hesitated, his heart starting to beat wildly in his chest. Sharing clothing with an alpha was _significant_. Alphas only shared their clothing with immediate family or their mate for the purpose of carrying their scent.

“Noct…” Prompto protested weakly, clenching his fingers in the material of Noctis’s shirt to disguise the tremble in his hands.

Noctis watched him intently, his eyes dark and filled with something Prompto hoped he wasn’t misreading.

“Put it on,” Noctis repeated, his voice low and rough, his gaze unwavering. Prompto thought he saw something reflected in Noctis’s eyes for a split second before it was gone.

Prompto hesitated for a second longer before he obeyed, pulling the soft sleeping shirt over his head and smoothing it down his chest. It was a little large on him. Noctis had broader shoulders and he was slightly taller than he was - plus Noctis had a pension for oversized, comfortable t-shirts so it was no surprise to Prompto that Noctis’s shirt fell just below his ass.

Prompto inhaled through his nose discreetly, taking in Noctis’s scent. It was weirdly intimate to be wearing his best friend’s shirt. Alphas didn’t give their clothing to just anyone, but it wouldn’t be the first time Noctis strayed from the norm and Prompto didn’t want to read more into his behavior in case he was wrong.

He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to show his face again if Noct was just being weird and wasn’t treating this as a potential mate thing. Because that’s what alphas did, didn’t they? At least that’s what Prompto vaguely remembered from high school, sitting through lectures about alphas and omegas and courting behaviors and _instincts_.

Alphas would offer an omega that they wanted to pursue as their mate an article of their clothing with their scent on it as an offering to court them and the omega would decide whether or not they wanted to accept or not. If they accepted, then the omega would put on the offered article of clothing and wear it so they’d smell like their alpha.

Prompto fidgeted uncertainly, his hands wringing together anxiously as he waited for Noctis to say or do something instead of staring at him with those intense eyes of his. He never had an alpha look at him like that – let alone _Noct_ of all people – and it caused butterflies to flutter in his stomach and his cheeks to flame.

Noctis relaxed, the tension slowly leaving his body when Prompto finally put on his shirt. Noctis inhaled deeply, noticing that his scent had only masked the other alpha’s scent a little bit. Noctis frowned. That wouldn’t do. That wouldn't do at all. He wanted whoever that scent belonged to _gone._

Noctis took another step forward until he was standing in Prompto’s personal space and slid his hands over Prompto’s chest, causing Prompto to still under his hands. Noctis’s fingers trailed over Prompto flat stomach and over his chest, his fingers skating over the collar where the neckline of his shirt stopped. Noctis’s lips parted as he watched Prompto shiver when his fingertips ran across the bare skin of his collarbone.

When Prompto didn’t object to his advances, Noctis made sure to get his hands on every bit of exposed skin he could. He rubbed his hands everywhere. Over Prompto’s hands, his arms, his chest, even going as far as to go over every spot more than once until he was sure his scent would stick.

Noctis tried to ignore the way Prompto was looking at him, the way his body trembled under his touch, his hindbrain more focused on that god-awful stench that was slowly but surely going away, but he could still smell the other alpha on Prompto even after his ministrations and he growled under his breath.

When Noctis finally looked up to observe Prompto’s face, the sight of his best friend sent a thrill through him.

Prompto wasn’t as composed as he was only a few moments ago. His neck and face were flushed red all the way to the tips of his ears, and he turned his face away from Noctis’s gaze to try to hide his face. Noctis watched with rapt attention as Prompto’s throat bobbed nervously, the omega fidgeting every time his fingers ghosted over his collarbone and shoulders.

Noctis could feel how hot and flushed Prompto’s skin had gotten under his touch.

Good.

Noctis cupped Prompto’s cheek in his hand and turned his head to face him, holding his eyes as he snaked his other hand up to cup the side of Prompto’s neck, his thumb brushing over the spot behind Prompto’s ear where his scent gland was - where Noctis knew his scent would be the strongest if Prompto allowed him to scent mark him.

Prompto made a broken sound, his lips parting as he breathed shallowly as Noctis slowly leaned forward, giving Prompto enough time to push him away if this wasn’t what he wanted, and when he didn’t, Noctis took it as acceptance and nosed behind Prompto’s ear with a low growl, breathing in Prompto’s sweet scent and brushing his lips against his neck.

Prompto’s head tilted to the side with a low whine, bearing his neck for the alpha, and Noctis kissed at Prompto’s neck with a pleased rumble, making the omega shiver almost violently. But it was nothing compared to when he bit down and Prompto _moaned,_ his hands darting out to cling onto Noctis’s arms for support as his legs wobbled dangerously and threatened to make him fall to his knees.

Noctis started sucking at Prompto’s throat, reducing him to a whimpering and moaning mess in his arms. Noctis pulled him close, one hand cupping the back of Prompto’s neck to keep his head tilted to the side and the other wrapped around his waist, holding the omega’s body flush against his.

Noctis had no idea what he was doing, he was running purely on instinct, and he would blame it all on his stupid alpha instincts that thought it was a really good idea right now to back Prompto up and push him against the wall and ravish his neck until a dark hickey bloomed on Prompto’s fair skin in the shape of his teeth, the broken moans and gasps spilling from Prompto’s lips only adding fuel to the fire building in his veins.

He wanted Prompto, and he wanted to keep him all to himself. He wanted the world to know that Prompto was his and that he did not share. He wanted to wreck him. He wanted to ruin him for anyone else. Wanted his scent covering Prompto’s body like a blanket so every alpha on Eos would know that Prompto was taken, that Prompto was _his._

And Prompto – by the Six – Prompto wasn’t complaining or even trying to push him away. Their bodies slotted together perfectly, Prompto’s smaller frame tucked against his chest like he was made to be in his arms.

Noctis’s focus spiralled, suddenly made hyper-aware of the hard length of Prompto’s erection against his thigh and the scent of arousal curling in the air and his brain promptly short-circuited. Noctis could feel how hard Prompto was through those stupid coeurl-printed jeans he loved to wear and he couldn’t stop the impulse to wedge a knee between Prompto’s legs, making Prompto grind down on him helplessly.

“Noct,” Prompto gasped breathlessly, tangling a hand in Noctis’s hair and tugging him away from his neck.

Noctis had to fight down a moment of panic that he had taken things too far but groaned and fell into Prompto willingly when Prompto tugged him down and crashed their lips together for the first time. Their noses bumped and their teeth clacked together awkwardly before Noctis cupped the side of Prompto’s face as he tilted his head so their lips slotted together perfectly, their kiss deepening.

Prompto made a shuddering sound against him and melts into his arms when Noctis’s tongue pushes past his lips, kissing him deeply, the wet slide of their tongues tangling together passionately. Noctis runs his hands everywhere he could reach; tracing up Prompto’s sides, gripping his hips, rubbing across sensitive nipples through his shirt, and down to palm at Prompto’s cock through his jeans. Noctis barely recognizes the sound that tears from his throat when Prompto moans into his mouth and bucks his hips into his touch.

He snarls and grabs Prompto’s ass in his hands, and then Prompto finds himself no longer connected to the ground. Prompto scrambles for a hold on Noctis’s shoulders, legs finally finding their way around Noctis’s waist, Noctis supporting all of his weight from underneath his thighs.

Noctis growls long and low, leaning down to suck a mark into Prompto’s neck and the omega comes alive in his arms, arching against him with a whimper and letting his head thump back against the wall, his hands tangling in Noctis’s hair as he worked anther mark onto Prompto’s pale neck. Noctis pulled them away from the wall and stumbled towards his bed where he unceremoniously tossed Prompto down in the middle of it.

Prompto gasped in surprise as he was flung onto the bed, panting as he rises onto his elbows to watch Noct through half-lidded eyes as Noctis places a knee on the bed and crawls his way up his body, an intense look in his eyes that makes him shiver. He feels his body start to respond, his body catching up to what was happening far faster than his brain, and to his great embarrassment, actually feels himself starting to get slick. Prompto would feel mortified if it wasn’t for the way that Noctis’s eyes suddenly darkens, his pupils dilating as he catches the scent.

Noctis lunges forward, his body settling over his as he captures Prompto’s lips in a fierce kiss. This kiss wasn’t like the others, it was demanding and aggressive, and Prompto quickly surrenders to the kiss. The kiss was filled with hunger long denied; lips crushing, tongue sliding deep, as if Noctis couldn’t get enough of the taste of him.

Noctis pulled away with a gasp, panting as he stared down at his best friend pinned beneath his body with his pretty blond hair dishevelled against his sheets, his eyes blown wide with arousal, his blush sneaking all the way down beneath the collar of his shirt.

Noctis felt a dark sense of satisfaction seeing his omega so flustered from nothing more than a few kisses and love bites, the bruises on the side of his neck a sharp contrast against his pale skin. Noctis wondered how Prompto would look like with his mating bite if he already looked this good. He looked like he was made to wear his marks.

His omega _… his omega_.

Noctis’s stomach dropped.

Gods, what was he doing?

“Tell me to stop,” Noctis pleaded, and Prompto caught a glimpse of vulnerability and panic in his deep blue eyes before he closed them. “Tell me to stop right now and I will. We can pretend this never hap-“

“I don’t want to stop,” Prompto interrupted, his hand rising to cup Noctis’s cheek. Noctis opened his eyes, staring down at him with pupils blown wide with lust. “Don’t stop,” Prompto whispered.

Noctis groaned and leaned down to press his lips to Prompto’s once more, his hand trailing up his shirt to feel the warm skin underneath as he proceeded to devour every soft gasp and moan from Prompto’s mouth as his hands wandered to Prompto’s nipples.

Noctis swallowed Prompto’s gasp when his fingers brush over his nipples, rubbing Prompto’s nipples between his fingers until the omega is squirming beneath him and whining. Prompto tugged at the shirt and shifted to pull it over his head.

Noctis’s hands move down to work open Prompto’s belt with fumbling hands, quickly undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans to palm Prompto’s dick through the fabric. Prompto’s hard in his briefs, and his breath catches in his throat as Prompto looks down at him and raises his hips so Noct can slide the offending articles of clothing down his legs.

Noctis lets out a quiet groan when Prompto is finally completely naked. The sight of him mixed with the scent of his slick, and the pearly shine of precum glistening at the tip of his cock has Noctis swallowing a mouthful of saliva.

Prompto has no idea how fucking beautiful and alluring he is and it drives Noctis insane. He’s wanted him for _years._ He’s dreamed of something like this happening more times than he cared to count, pining from afar with the belief that Prompto didn’t feel anything towards him other than friendship, and to have him here now, like this, was almost more than he could bear.

Noctis’s found his control starting to fray now that he had Prompto beneath him, in his bed, warm and willing and _telling him not to stop._

Noctis decides that he’s done waiting, realizing that he’s spent a moment too long just staring at Prompto’s dick, struck dumb with awe, and dazed by the scent of slick and precum and the thought of sex that was slowly clouding his mind, that now Prompto was shifting restlessly against the sheets, his scent taking on a hint of embarrassment as he reached a hand down to cover himself, suddenly shy under Noct’s scrutiny.

Noctis growls in disapproval, his hand grabbing ahold of Prompto’s and moving it to the side of his body, entwining their fingers together as he leans forward to lick a stripe from the base of Prompto’s cock to the tip, circling his tongue around the head before taking it in his mouth and sucking, groaning at the taste that explodes across his tongue.

He's hallowing his cheeks and trying his best to watch his teeth and keep his tongue moving along his shaft. He hasn’t done this before but he’s watched enough porn and read enough about how it’s done to know the basics of what would feel good. He wants to be good for Prompto. Wants to make him feel good and make him cum.

“Oh my god,” Prompto moaned, his hand flying down to tangle itself in Noctis’s hair, his hips involuntarily bucking into the warm, wet suction of Noctis’s mouth, his hand clinging to Noctis’s like a lifeline as pleasure assaulted his senses.

Noctis chokes, gasping and sputtering as he pulls off Prompto’s cock to breathe when Prompto’s dick hits the back of his throat unexpectedly.

“Sorry, sorry,” Prompto gasped, his hand petting Noctis’s hair apologetically.

Noctis doesn’t deign to respond, his right hand already moving to stroke the base of Prompto’s cock as he leans back down to lick and suck at the tip, finding a rhythm that makes Prompto’s breathing grow heavier, and the hand in his hair tighten as Prompto lets out tiny moans and whimpers whenever he does something that makes him feel really good.

Noctis looks up at Prompto, finding him looking back with wide eyes and jaw slack, and smirks - which must look ridiculous considering his mouth is full of cock - and makes a show of hollowing his cheeks and taking him in as deep as he can without choking, sucking _hard._ Prompto squeezes his eyes shut, squeezing Noctis’s hand and tightening his grip his hair.

“You’re, ah, really good at that,” Prompto whines, moaning shakily. “That feels really good, Noct _, fuck.”_

Noctis releases Prompto’s cock with an obscene pop, his lips pulling into a satisfied grin.

“Yeah?” Noctis asks, his hand still moving along Prompto’s shaft.

“Yeah.” Prompto groans as Noctis gives him a few more tugs before he lets go, trailing his hand lower, down to Prompto’s entrance, shivering himself at how slick Prompto already was – because of him – _for him_. Even teasing lightly with his fingertips has Prompto gasping and spreading his legs wider to give him more room. Noctis gently touches his fingertips to Prompto’s rim experimentally, feeling half-drunk on the way that desperation made Prompto’s scent thicken.

Prompto gasps again, his eyes closing. He drops his hand to the sheets, tangling his fingers in them. He was so aroused he could barely think. “Noct, please…”

“Turn over,” Noctis demanded, voice rough in a way that sent a shiver through Prompto’s body at the sound. Noctis pulled his hand away and lightly slapped Prompto’s thigh. “I wanna see you.”

Prompto whimpered, instincts running high and making him shake as he quickly acquiesced, turning over and shifting onto his hands and knees, and before he knew what he was doing, he was presenting. His face pressed to the mattress with his ass high in the air.

Noctis made a feral sound behind him that made Prompto whine, his legs spreading minutely apart at the reaction he garnered from Noctis.

“Gods, Prom.” Noctis groaned appreciatively, his hands starting to knead the soft skin of Prompto’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart to see his glistening hole. “ _Fuck_ , I wanna taste you,” Noctis mumbled, almost in a daze, his eyes locked on Prompto’s entrance just a few centimetres from his face as he pressed a kiss to a freckle on Prompto’s ass cheek, his pheromones and the scent of his slick was overwhelming this close. Prompto’s natural sweet citrus scent was almost overpowering, so attractive to him it was alluring. He could almost _taste_ it in the back of his throat every time he inhaled. “Can I?”

“What? Are you – I mean, if you really want to?” Prompto squeaked, crossing his arms to bury his face in them so Noct can’t see the bright shade of red darkening his face. He wasn’t about to deny Noct anything in the state of arousal he was in, and if Noct wanted to bury his face between his legs who was he to say no?

“Yeah,” Noctis said gruffly. “I want to.”

Prompto whimpered into his arms when Noctis didn’t give him time to respond, his tongue immediately starting to tease him, little kitten licks against his hole that makes him spread his legs wider and rock back with a shaky moan. “Noct…”

Noctis growled in response and lost himself in the act. Doing exactly what he wanted when Prompto didn’t complain about his lack of technique and only spread his legs wider to accommodate him, small whines and bitten off moans falling from his lips. The full-body shiver and loud moan when his tongue thrust into Prompto’s sex made a fierce rush of pride and possessiveness shoot through him. He was the one doing this, making Prompto feel good. He did that.

It was only too easy to focus on making Prompto pant and whine out nothing but his name, and by the time he had carefully worked two fingers alongside his tongue and began scissoring Prompto open, the omega was trembling with his whole body. Slick was coating Prompto’s shaking thighs and Noctis’s chin, the wet sound of his fingers moving made him feel feverishly hot, arousal pooling low in his gut, his cock hard and leaking in his boxers as slick continued to coat his hand with every thrust of his fingers.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Noctis growled against the skin of Prompto’s lower back as he pulled away to speak, his fingers thrusting in one more time with a squelching sound before he pulled his fingers free.

Prompto panted, overwhelmed by the sensations and ridiculously aroused. He couldn’t even find it in himself to feel embarrassed when Noctis’s words made his inner omega preen in response, a purr rumbling in his chest at the praise. He couldn’t even be embarrassed by the undeniable fact of how his body had so readily responded to Noct. He’s never been this wet outside of a heat before, not that he had any experience with anything other than toys or being with an alpha – not that he was ever going to tell Noct that he was the only alpha to have ever touched him this way.

Noctis’s sword-calloused hands trailed up his legs in a surprisingly soft caress, his hands rising higher to massage his hips and Prompto found himself melting further into Noctis’s sheets as Noct covered his back with his body, leaning down to nuzzle against his jaw, and Prompto turns his head to catch Noctis’s lips in a slow, open-mouthed kiss.

Noctis tastes weird and it takes Prompto a moment to realize that it’s his own slick he’s tasting and he has a moment to wonder if it’s normal that his cock twitches at the realization, but then Noctis’s next words send a jolt straight to his cock so it could have been either or a combination of those things.

“Can I fuck you?”

Prompto whimpered, butterflies erupting anew in his stomach, his heartbeat speeding up double time in anticipation and nervousness. His mind was racing as fast as his heart was beating, not able to believe the words that had just come out of Noctis’s mouth. Sure, he had fantasies of this happening, thoughts, dreams – but never did he think that Noctis would _want_ to actually have sex with him.

They were friends – best friends – he never expected anything more but his dick was definitely on board with the idea.

“Yeah,” Prompto croaked, clearing his throat and twisting to look over his shoulder, his breath hitching at the dishevelled and glazed look in Noctis’s eyes. If he didn’t know any better, he would think that Noctis really was in rut. “Yeah, okay.”

“Lube?” Noctis asked, hands pawing at Prompto’s hips like he can’t quite bring himself to stop touching him, refusing to lose contact for even a moment.

“Ah, no, I should be okay,” Prompto assured, licking his lips and hiding his face back in his arms. He could feel the evidence of his slick dripping down his thighs, his entrance loose and open from Noctis’s ministrations. The empty, throbbing sensation in the absence of Noctis’s fingers was hard to ignore. He wanted this just as much as Noctis did. “I – 'm wet enough. You can fuck me, just – just go slowly? At first?”

“I’ll be gentle,” Noctis promised, tugging off his boxers and using Prompto’s natural lubrication to slick up his shaft, hissing at the contact. Noctis shuffled forward on his knees, his hand guiding his cock to Prompto’s entrance, where Noctis hesitated. “You’ll tell me if I’m hurting you?”

Prompto nodded, his breath lodged in his throat and he shuddered as the head of Noctis’s cock nudged against his hole before slowly inching inside him. Prompto shifted on his knees and tilted his hips, a choked off whine catching in the back of his throat when Noct sunk in a little deeper, stretching him a bit wider, and _Astrals_ that felt…

Prompto forced himself to take deep, calming breaths. Noct’s cock stretched and filled him in the familiar way he was used too from his toys, but the heat and raw feeling of an actual alpha’s cock inside him was an entirely new experience.

When Prompto could feel Noctis’s hipbones against his ass, he squeezed his inner muscles, revelling in the sensation of fullness. He’d lost track of how many times he’d fantasized about this, about having an alpha inside him - about _Noct_ \- but this was way better than any fantasies his brain could conjure up.

Noctis bit back a moan, and when he leaned over Prompto could feel Noct’s heart pounding against his back.

“Is it …? Does it hurt?” Noctis asked tentatively, pressing his lips against the back of Prompto’s neck and causing a shiver to race up Prompto’s spine.

“No,” Prompto says after a moment, breathless. “You feel good.”

“Can I move?” Noctis ground out, barely recognizing the sound of his own voice, thick with need.

“Yeah,” Prompto breathed, squeezing around Noct’s length experimentally and rolling his hips back. “Fuck me.”

Noctis didn’t need any more encouragement than that.

Noctis straightened, bracing his hands on Prompto’s hips as he pulled out and thrust forward experimentally, groaning when he sinks back in to the hilt and Prompto moans beneath him. The next thrust has Prompto clenching down, letting Noctis’s cock drag slowly along his walls. Noctis gasped out a raspy sound, his nails digging into the skin of his hips.

“Yes,” Prompto moans hoarsely, breathlessly, his hips rocking back to encourage Noctis to move again. Noctis gave another shallow roll of his hips, his cockhead dragging along Prompto’s stretched and sensitive inner walls as he pushed in a little deeper.

“Noct,” Prompto moaned, lowering his chest to the bed and lifting his hips higher, his voice tapering into a whine when it causes Noct to slide in deeper. “Harder,”

The realization that Prompto is _presenting to him_ has his instincts rising back to the surface with a vengeance. The urge to pin Prompto down and mount him properly has his breath punching out of him in a loud groan, his hips snapping forward in a sharp thrust that has Prompto sliding up the bed with a loud cry.

Noctis’s fingers dig into Prompto’s narrow hips, and if he were thinking more clearly, he’d be more careful, knowing that he is no doubt leaving bruises on Prompto’s fair skin, but he’s not thinking clearly. All he can think about is Prompto; how good he feels -- hot and tight around his cock, his scent drawing him in, heady and intoxicating with their combined scents – and Prompto’s voice telling him to fuck him _harder._

“ _Fuck._ You feel so good, Prom.” Noctis gasped, trailing his hands down the curve of Prompto’s spine and pushing down on his shoulders to make him lean down further and rest his head on his arms. The easy and pliant way Prompto submits to him has a growl rumbling in his chest and his vision blurring as he fucks into Prompto harder, fucking into him like his instincts are urging him to. He knew if he were to look in a mirror his eyes would be tinted purple. “Like that?”

“That’s - oh fuck _yes_ , like that.” Prompto babbled, eyelids fluttering shut and his cock twitching between his legs, precum drooling messily from his slit as he trembled when Noctis’s next thrust has his cockhead slamming into his prostate, and Noctis shouldn’t be surprised that Prompto is talkative in bed but it sends a jolt straight to his cock to hear him being so shamelessly _loud._ “Like that, Noct, gods, _right there_ , _ngghh_ – “

A strangled, punched out cry tears its way past Prompto’s lips as Noctis’s hand holds him down firmly, effectively pinning him to the bed as he fucked him, his rhythm faltering and changing into hard, deep thrusts that has Prompto keening when he feels the reason why.

The base of Noctis’s cock is swelling, his knot nudging against his entrance with every thrust of his hips, and Prompto whimpers, his hands clawing desperately at the sheets as pleasure jolts through his body every time his knot teases at his entrance but he’s not so delirious and overcome with pleasure to know that being knotted right now wasn’t a good idea - no matter how much he wanted to cum on Noct’s knot.

“Noct,” Prompto chokes out in-between gasps and moans of pleasure, his toes curling and his chest heaving as his orgasm nears closer and closer until every stab against his prostate and every grind of Noctis’s knot against his entrance sends waves of sensation throughout his whole body. “Don’t unggh, oh god…wait, Noct, don’t knot me.”

Even though Prompto knows that being a male omega meant that he couldn’t get pregnant outside of a heat, he didn’t want to take any chances. For all he knew, royal alphas could have magical sperm or something.

Noctis makes a strangled sound, and it seems that Noctis hadn’t been fully aware of what his body was doing because as soon as Prompto’s plea leaves his lips Noctis lets him go and kneels back on his hunches and pulls out.

Prompto knows it’s what he asked, but his voice still cracks on a protested cry when Noctis pulls out of him. Prompto’s whine trails off into a yelp as Noctis flips him roughly onto his back, and watches as Noctis’s hand flies over his cock and then he’s coming in long ropes across Prompto’s stomach and chest with a feral sound.

Prompto whined low in his throat and lays back submissively when he sees Noct’s eyes glowing violet and allows the alpha to do as he wished, which seemed to be Noct’s fingers spreading through the mess on his stomach and chest and proceeding to massage it into his skin. Prompto’s breath hitched, whining at the sheer possessiveness of the act, feeling oddly pleased and turned on by the alpha rubbing his seed into his skin.

He’s going to reek of Noctis for _days_.

“Noct,” Prompto choked out, rolling his hips to get the alpha's attention. Noctis seemed dazed and unable to look away from where he was meticulously rubbing his seed into his skin. “Noct, buddy, while what you’re doing is incredibly hot, I would _really_ like to cum now.”

Noctis blinked slowly, his face slack and his eyes glazed, like he was coming down from a high before Prompto saw a flicker of recognition and awareness come back into his eyes as the violet slowly faded away and the blue Prompto had come to know and love came back.

“Shit,” Noctis rasped, his voice sounding slurred, and Prompto had to stop the rumbling purr he could feel building in his chest.

Fuck _,_ Noctis looks _wrecked_.

“Sorry,” Noctis apologized, clearing his throat when his voice came out rough and deep. His eyes trailed over Prompto’s body laid before him like a feast, his eyes pausing on Prompto’s cock leaking precum onto his quivering belly, the head flushed an angry red, before his eyes trailed lower to Prompto’s slick covered thighs.

Noctis licked his lips. “What do you want?”

Prompto whined. “ _Noct_.”

“Do you want my mouth?” Noctis asks roughly, parting Prompto’s thighs and running his hands over his toned legs, his fingers digging into the soft skin possessively. “Want me to finger you? _What do you want_?”

Prompto whined piteously, his legs spreading and hips rolling in Noctis’s hands at the hint of alpha command in Noctis’s voice. “Anything, fuck, Noct, I don’t care, just - just get me off, _please._ ”

With a growl, Noctis obeyed and the next thing Prompto knows, Noctis is pushing two fingers inside him as far as they’ll go, curling them until he rubs against his prostate. The sensation is so sudden and unexpected that it makes Prompto keen and arch, clutching at the sheets desperately.

Noctis is relentless and doesn’t stop, fingers pressing against that sensitive spot for several seconds and then giving him a few thrusts of his fingers before coming back and stroking that spot deep inside again and again. Prompto can’t breathe and he feels dizzy, so full of pleasure he’s going to burst. His balls are tightening again and suddenly he’s _right there._

Prompto comes with a scream and Noctis lets him ride out his orgasm, Prompto hips canting and pushing back against Noctis’s fingers before he collapses back against the bed with a drawn-out moan of satisfaction. Noctis pulls his fingers free, wiping the mess on the sheets before moving his hands to massage Prompto’s trembling legs. Crawling up his body, Noctis buries his nose in Prompto’s scent gland as he drapes himself over Prompto’s body protectively, uncaring of the mess between their bodies as he listens to the small part of his brain telling him Prompto’s vulnerable right now and needs his protection.

Prompto whimpered, wrapping his arms around Noctis and clinging to his shoulders as he shuddered through the aftershocks of his orgasm and allows Noctis to arrange them on their sides as their heartbeat slows and their breathing returns to normal.

They’re staring at each other, studying the other’s face and enjoying the afterglow with their arms and legs tangled together. They both know that they should probably clean up and get dressed and air out the bedroom from the smell of sex before Gladio or Ignis come over to check on Noct but neither of them feel the need to move quite yet.

Noctis leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Prompto’s lips, and Prompto smiles into the kiss, his heart fluttering in his chest at the tenderness of it. Noctis pulled back, but only barely, his mouth still within reach of Prompto’s. They’re breathing each other’s air, quiet and at peace, a part that Noctis felt was missing from his life slotting into place and Noctis wants to live in this moment forever.

Noctis smiled, his fingertips caressing Prompto’s cheek and brushing the hair away from his face. “Hi.”

Prompto can’t help the small giggle that escapes. “Hi yourself,”

“Was that…I mean, was that okay?” Noctis asked quietly, hesitant and unsure of what to say or do now that his instincts were no longer fueling his actions. The crushing realization that what they’ve done could change things between them, and the thought that he might need to accept that this might be a one-time thing for Prompto was devastating. “We should, uh, probably talk about it. Right?” Noctis finishes awkwardly.

Prompto nodded slowly, looking just as hesitant as Noctis feels.

“What we did was, uh, really awesome. I mean, wow, and I don’t regret it if that’s what you’re asking but um…” Prompto paused, biting his lip, clearly hesitant. “It felt a lot like – like you were trying to… to mate me.”

Noctis inhaled sharply. 

Was that what he had been trying to do? It was no secret that he wanted Prompto to be his omega, at least not to himself and those that knew him well enough. He’s suffered through years of Ignis throwing him knowing looks and Gladio’s relentless teasing whenever he did something remotely characterized as “typical alpha courting behavior.” But he was just being a good friend! His behavior was apparently enough for his _father_ to notice. He was embarrassingly unsubtle in his questioning of when he was going to “bring his cute omega boyfriend home for dinner.”

Why couldn’t he give Prompto gifts and spoil his best friend every now and then? He has more money than he knows what to do with. And he doesn’t understand why Ignis gives him that annoyingly patient look whenever he asks Ignis to make sure there are enough leftovers for Prompto to eat or when he makes sure that Prompto has the most comfortable blankets and pillows when he sleeps over or when he texts Prompto to see how his day went or when he takes Prompto to the arcade…

Noctis’s thoughts grind to a halt with the startling realization that, yes, he has been exhibiting typical alpha courting behaviors. Showing that he can provide for his omega, making sure Prompto is comfortable in his apartment, buying him gifts, bringing him on dates, and giving Prompto his shirt… and then getting so riled up by another alpha’s scent on Prompto that his instincts had completely taken over and he had scented him to stake a claim and then tried to _knot him._

Noctis reeled with the realization.

“Noct?”

Prompto’s hesitant voice pulls him out of his spiraling thoughts and he blinks at Prompto, frowning when he sees the vulnerable look on Prompto’s face and Noctis sees the exact moment Prompto starts to pull away from him.

“I totally get it if this was a one-off thing.” Prompto blurts out, not quite meeting Noctis’s eyes. “I’m sorry I misunderstood or – or read the signals wrong – “

“No,” Noctis interrupted, unwilling to listen to Prompto stumble through an unnecessary attempt at damage control and apologize. He couldn’t bear seeing the resigned expression on Prompto’s face for even a second longer than he had too.

Prompto stuttered to a stop with a startled squeak. “N-no?”

“No,” Noctis repeated firmly, hand cupping Prompto’s cheek as he leaned in impulsively to press his lips against his before he pulled away and rested his forehead against his. “No. I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

“Oh.” Prompto breathed, inhaling sharply. “Holy shit.”

Noctis snorted, bumping his nose against Prompto’s fondly. “You can say that again.”

“ _Holy shit_ ,”

Noctis grinned, laughing as the tension he felt dissipated and hope fluttered in his chest. “I know we did things completely backwards but uh, it would make me very happy if you agreed to let me be your alpha if… if you’ll have me?”

“Yes,” Prompto said immediately, his face scrunching up as he sniffed, laughing as tears sprang to his eyes as he threw his arms around Noct. “Yes. Yes, I want you to be my alpha.”

Noctis wrapped his arms around his omega and held him tightly against his chest as Prompto tucked his head under his chin and started to purr, the vibration rattling against his chest. Noctis closed his eyes and just breathed, more than happy to hold Prompto in his arms for however long he wished to stay there.

Which wasn’t long enough considering the key he could hear turning in the lock and the voices of Gladio and Ignis drifting in from the living room, but he did get the smug satisfaction of them seeing Prompto wearing his marks when they went out to join them a little later which definitely made up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, this was originally supposed to be short and smutty...I mean SHORT AND SWEET, (who am I kidding?) but then it grew a mind of its own and turned into this 7.6k beast. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this totally self-indulgent fic! 
> 
> Kudo's and comments give me life! <3 xxx


End file.
